1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for portably mounting an overhead circulation fan to a tension bar, recreational vehicle awning, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many forms of mounting devices are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,269 issued in the name of Chang, a mounting device for a ceiling fan is disclosed. The mounting device disclosed in the Chang reference includes a plate having a protrusion formed in a middle portion and a pair of flanges oppositely formed beside the protrusion with said flanges being utilized to firmly and securely mount a ceiling fan to a standard electrical ceiling fixture. Such a device, however, cannot be adapted for use with portable mountings or temporary mounting on a mounting rod.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,582, issued in the name of Walters, a ceiling fan support is disclosed for supporting a fan in a hole through a ceiling. The support comprises telescoping sections and is insertible through a hole in the ceiling, and has teethed braces at each end adapted to be situated against a pair of spaced joists in the ceiling on each side of the hole. As such a device is ineffective when utilized with a temporary or portable ventilation fan.
Also known is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,859 issued in the name of Jiang for a ceiling fan support or similar article showing an ornamental design for ceiling fan support comprising essentially a decorative inverted pedestal for use with a standard ceiling fan when mounted to a standard ceiling application.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,228 issued in the name of Dye discloses a ceiling fan support comprising a complex arrangements of support bracing and inverted bowls in which a decorative hanging ceiling fan with light is created essentially for adding aesthetically pleasing appearance and not for use in portable or temporary ventilation fans.
Finally known is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,529 issued in the name of San-Jou for a fan for use in an automobile wherein an ornamental design for such a fan is disclosed. It is felt however, that such a fan is not pertinent to the present disclosure.
Consequently, a need has long been felt for providing an apparatus which allows for the mounting of a ceiling fan to a recreational vehicle awning or tension bar for circular support bar for use to improve air circulation in a temporary or portable manner.